


Раскрея/Такео

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [16]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dark Character, F/M, Parody, sex services, virgin queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Секс был едва ли не единственным, в чем она нуждалась. И она пользовалась им, как некоторые – дубинкой.к/ф «Хэммет» Вим Вендерс





	Раскрея/Такео

**Author's Note:**

> JOHN BARRY 'Hammett' 1982 https://youtu.be/boJEem_42gI

\- Этого, - остро отточенный, словно инструмент вора-карманника, монета или половинка бритвенного лезвия, ноготь пронзил свежеоткондиционированный воздух напротив изображения длинноволосого молодого человека в стилизованном под военную форму костюме.  
Ну да, заведение Франкенштейна считалось верхом элегантного шика и ненавязчиво дорогой изысканности.  
Некоторое время спустя они с хозяином могли наблюдать подвергнутое модификации тело в самом естественном обнаженном виде.  
Как почти все подчиненные и сотрудники Франкенштейна, данный экземпляр значительную часть времени проводил в консервированном виде, в банке, дабы как можно дольше сохранить свою драгоценную молодость и утонченную, искусственно созданную красоту.  
\- Прекрасный выбор, - Франкенштейн придирчиво сузил глаза за переливающимися сизо-лиловыми стеклами очков-хамелеонов. С некоторых пор пожелания Гранд-Дамы Лорд-обермейстера Раскреи фон Эрга Кенезис внушали ему некоторые опасения.  
А именно, с той памятной свадьбы, случившейся однажды на зеленом лугу, в обители обоих высокопоставленных новобрачных - в царственной Лукедонии, когда в лице обоих новобрачных соединились могущество и религиозная строгость Церкви, Небесной Опорой которой являлся Истинный Ноблесс, а также светская власть в лице законного Повелителя нынешнего государства прим-вампиров, Лорд-Дамы.  
У ученого была превосходная память. Особенно к врагам человеческого рода. И надоедливым друзьям и женам своего хозяина.  
В данном случае, предупреждающий взгляд мстительного ученого следовало расценивать как предостережение против непочтительного обращения с любимыми творениями этого взобравшегося самую на вершину власти человека.  
Еще бы, ведь ему доверял сам Кадис Этрама ди Рэйзел.  
Длинный фиолетовый хвост ее избранника, такие же лиловатого оттенка ресницы и брови... Волосы в паху и подмышках столь неестественного для человеческого организма цвета выглядели бы надругательством над совершенной гармонией и красотой, так что ниже груди и спины кожа этого человеческого экземпляра выглядела абсолютно безволосой и гладкой.  
Царственная Раскрея жестом велела наложнику повернуться спиной, а затем стать в унизительную позу на четвереньках.  
Человеческий экземпляр беспрекословно повиновался, быстро и грациозно шагнул, опустившись в названную Раскреей позицию.  
Словно невидимая волна - восхитительная игра света и тени на плоских и твердых мышцах, очертила изгибы стройной фигуры Такео. Напрягшаяся мошонка тяжело качнулась между широко расставленных узких бедер. Маленькие и мускулистые ягодицы пленяли абсолютным совершенством измененного модификацией тела.  
Лорд-Повелительница вампиров с еле скрываемым отвращением прикоснулась рукой к заднепроходному отверстию и медленно, обстоятельно ввела страпон.  
В первое мгновение модифицированный вздрогнул, едва ощутив прикосновение жадного, покрытого мягким пушком лона Раскреи, а затем сдавленно застонал, сотрясаемый резкими, и безжалостными толчками помещенного внутрь него не свойственного женскому полу предмета.  
Христианский Бог - свидетель тому, сколь яростно вымещала Раскрея свою неудовлетворенную похоть и желание.плоти, не нашедшее ответного отклика в своем законном муже.  
К первому столетию супружества, Леди Раскрея все еще оставалась девственницей.

2016


End file.
